leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
BW130
* Closed * * }} Butterfree and Me! (Japanese: サトシとバタフリー！また会う日まで！！ and Butterfree! Until the Day We Meet Again!!) is the 130th episode of the , and the 787th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on June 13, 2013 and in the United States on September 14, 2013. Blurb Our heroes’ Decolore Island cruise continues, and the next exciting stop on their journey is Wayfarer Island! It’s a beautiful place that serves as a rest stop for all kinds of Pokémon during their migration. Ash, Iris, and Cilan head off to the mountains for some serious Pokémon-watching! Their timing is perfect, and they get to watch a group of Metapod evolve into Butterfree and take wing! But after the Butterfree head off on their migration, a lone Caterpie emerges from the woods. It seems Caterpie wasn’t ready to evolve yet, and now it’s alone. Ash remembers that the first Pokémon he ever caught was a Caterpie, and he’s determined to help this one! But there’s a problem: Caterpie isn’t interested in doing much other than sleeping. Ash reasons that a fully evolved Bug-type Pokémon might be able to help Caterpie evolve, so he sends his Leavanny out to battle it! But when Leavanny’s Energy Ball gives Caterpie a rude awakening, it runs off in a panic. Ash tracks it down and apologizes, and Caterpie decides to trust him. They spend the day climbing trees and playing in the forest. It’s special training, but it’s also fun! And Caterpie even rescues Ash with a well-timed String Shot when he loses his grip and falls. Ash knows that Caterpie has to eat a lot before it can evolve, so he sets out to gather Oran Berries for his new friend. Unfortunately, they’ve wandered into an Ursaring’s territory, and the imposing Pokémon isn’t interested in sharing its Berries! Ash grabs Caterpie and runs, but when they come up against a dead end, Caterpie decides it’s time to battle. It proves itself to be a fierce fighter, driving off the bigger Pokémon before evolving into Metapod! But suddenly they have a deadline—it seems another group of Butterfree will soon leave the island, and if Metapod wants to join them, it needs to evolve again, and fast! Special training kicks into high gear, as Ash puts Metapod through its paces, including a long run that leaves Cilan breathless. And then, their training is rudely interrupted by a new threat that swoops down from above—it’s Team Rocket, showing up yet again to steal Pikachu, and accidentally picking Metapod up in the process! Jessie, James, and Meowth start to fly away in their balloon, but Ash leaps after them and manages to grab onto the side of the basket. As James’s Amoonguss pummels Ash with attacks, Metapod wiggles out of its restraints—and evolves into Butterfree just as Ash is forced to let go! Butterfree catches Ash and puts him down gently on the ground, then goes after the villains and sends them blasting off again! As the sun rises, all the Butterfree get ready to depart, and Ash has to say goodbye to his friend. It’s a bittersweet moment, but Ash promises they’ll meet again someday as Butterfree joins the migration and heads off to a brand-new life! Plot As and approach the Wayfarer Island on their ship, comments that it's beautiful, and they are all excited to arrive there. Ash sees a flock of and scans it with his Pokédex. Porter explains that they are migrating in which points out that Pokémon move to a new habitat when the season changes. Porter explains that the island is a popular spot for migrating Pokémon to rest that are on their way to other places. Other Pokémon begin their lives there and then start their journey. Ash is delighted to see it happen. After the ship is docked at a port on the coast of Wayfarer Island, the gang arrives at a Pokémon Center, which is at a wooden cabin in the forest. Nurse Joy tells them that they will find a lot of migrating Pokémon deep in the mountains, and Ash is keen to have a look. Nurse Joy urges them to stay safe and sound. As they walk up into the mountains, Ash is very excited to see what new Pokémon he can find, which Iris is all too familiar with. Suddenly they run into a patch of Metapod, which Ash scans with his Pokédex. Just as soon as the entry is finished, the Metapod start to evolve. Ash has never seen so many Metapod evolving at the same time. Once the Butterfree start to emerge, Ash scans Butterfree with his Pokédex also. Cilan says that this is the first time he has seen a Butterfree. Cilan has never seen a Butterfree before, while Iris marvels at their beautiful wings. Iris and Ash both notice that the Butterfree are about to begin their migration, and sure enough, they all take off. Ash even notices a second flock of Butterfree flying away from a different location. Everyone is in awe, with Cilan commenting that nature is showing it's delicious recipe for perfection. Suddenly, a Caterpie emerges from the bushes, looking dazed. Ash scans this with his Dex also. Since Caterpie is destined to evolve into Metapod and then Butterfree, Iris and Cilan deduce that it was not able to evolve with the rest and so it's alone. Seeing Caterpie takes Ash back to the first he ever caught. Flashbacks show Ash catching his Caterpie and having a good time with it. It then shows his Butterfree migrating with a female Butterfree that it met when Butterfree saved it and they both flew off into the sunset. Ash and Pikachu discuss where Caterpie might be now, coming to the conclusion that it's happy with its new life. Then Ash talks to this Caterpie, trying to get it to evolve, but is frustrated that it's asleep. Suddenly, Ash gets a brainwave and runs off back to the Pokémon Center, much to the surprise of Iris and Cilan. In a room alone, Ash makes a video call to Professor Oak but is surprised when Rotom answers. After Oak scolds Rotom for playing with the videophone, Rotom electrocutes Oak, leaving Ash shocked. Ash asks whether Oak is alright and tells Ash about Rotom's pranks. Ash asks Oak for one of his Pokémon and says yes. Ash returns to find Caterpie still sleeping. He nudges it several times and it finally awakes. It tells Caterpie that they should have a Pokémon battle. Ash sends out Leavanny and tells Iris who looks perplexed that they should battle because they are both Bug types and Leavanny has already evolved which would help Caterpie too. But when Ash is ready to battle Caterpie, Caterpie falls back asleep. He decides to wake up Caterpie by telling Leavanny to use . But this scares Caterpie a lot and it runs away. Iris notes that the only thing it's fast at is running away. Ash and the gang look for Caterpie and sees Caterpie sleeping in the tree. Caterpie sees them and tries to run away but falls off a branch, Ash catches it and smacks his nose on the tree trunk in the process. Ash notes that it was ignoring Caterpie's feelings and says it wants to help it evolve and Caterpie agrees. Iris says that there are leaves around the area which Bug types love. Ash and the gang find these leaves and Caterpie really likes them and is eating them quickly. Caterpie falls asleep after a while and Ash says it has to eat a lot otherwise it won't evolve. Ash is frustrated that Caterpie went back to sleep again and they all decide to take a nap. Caterpie wakes up and wakes Ash in the process. Ash decides it would be good for Caterpie to climb some trees. Caterpie then uses to glide across the forest. Iris and Ash follow suit using the tree vines. Cilan said that Ash should be careful but then Ash falls on the floor but is saved by Caterpie's String Shot. They all have some lunch and they eat some found in the forest. When that is all done, it is sunset and decide to head back to the Pokémon Center. Leavanny decides to make Caterpie a leaf hood. Then there are some stills of the next day including some walking, vine gliding and running. The next night, Team Rocket appear and comment that Caterpie is taking a long time to evolve. But they say that their main goal is to capture Pikachu. The next afternoon, the gang finds a forest with a variety of Berries. Caterpie goes to eat some Oran Berries. Ash decides to gather a bunch of Oran Berries for Caterpie as it is Caterpie's favorite Berry. When Ash returns he and Iris notices Pokémon claw marks on the tree where Caterpie was. Claw marks are for when Pokémon mark their territory. Behind Ash there stood an Ursaring and Ash and gang run away from it. Caterpie was eating a berry and Ursaring tried to attack Caterpie but was saved by Ash. They all hide in the bushes but Caterpie suddenly sneezes and shoots some string on Ursaring's back and Ursaring spotted them. They run again. But to stop Ursaring, Caterpie uses its smell to warn it away but it got more angry than before. Ursaring chases them into a dead end. Caterpie fights back and uses and then String Shot to stop Ursaring. Ursaring breaks free, but Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and Ursaring runs away. Iris and Cilan come to Ash's rescue and Ash thanks Caterpie. Suddenly, Caterpie evolves into Metapod and falls asleep. That night, Iris tells Ash that another entire flock of Butterfree are coming through this island. Cilan tells Ash that if evolves it can go with them. Ash wasn't sure because of how often Metapod sleeps but it wakes up and Ash tells it that they are going to work hard tomorrow. Metapod refuses. The next morning, the gang decide to run and Metapod looks very determined. But above them there was a flock of Butterfree and Ash notices that they are a week early with Iris commenting that they must have got a strong tailwind. Cilan says that they will leave the next day when the sun comes up and Ash notices that Metapod is sleeping during this conversation. Ash tells Metapod that it needs special traning so Ash decides to do hurdles, the horseback and push-ups, more running. This wasn't enough and after all this training Metapod hasn't evolved. Suddenly, Team Rocket grab both Pikachu and Metapod and recite their motto. Pikachu tries to escape but can't. Ash tries to chase them and manages to grab onto the balloon and James' Amoonguss uses Body Slam on Ash to get him off. But suddenly, Metapod evolves in Butterfree. Just after, Ash falls from the balloon and Butterfree uses to help Ash to the ground. Jessie's Woobat uses and Amoonguss uses , Butterfree dodges both. Butterfree uses to break Pikachu free. Pikachu and Butterfree use Thunderbolt and Psybeam to blow Team Rocket away. The next morning, the Butterfree can be seen starting to leave and the Butterfree that Ash trained doesn't want to leave Ash but decides to go anyway. Cilan and Iris give Butterfree best wishes. Ash gets upset that a second Butterfree leaves him but tells Butterfree that it will do just fine and tells it not to nap otherwise it will lose the others. Iris asks whether Ash is crying but says no because it is a happy moment. Iris smiles and they all wave goodbye. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * * Nurse Joy * Porter Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Pink Butterfree; flashback) * (evolves) * (multiple; newly evolved; evolve) * (multiple; newly evolved) * * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) Trivia , showing Ash's Butterfree alongside the Pink Butterfree]] * Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: * and narrate the preview for the next episode * As of this episode, all of Ash's original six Pokémon ( , , , , , and ) have appeared in the , either in flashbacks or in person. * While gender differences for Pokémon which debuted before the introduction of these differences have been acknowledged in the anime, this is not true for the Butterfree in this episode, all of which — including the Pink Butterfree, confirmed to be female — have no purple spots on their wings and thus appear to be male. This is an indication that Butterfree's design is not intended to correlate with its gender differences in the . Errors * During several scenes throughout the episode, Ash's eyes are colored black instead of brown. * When Ash and witness the evolution of the swarm, Ash says that he has never before seen this many Metapod evolving at the same time, even though he has already witnessed a mass evolution of Metapod in ''Celebi: The Voice of the Forest. * When Ash is reading a magazine in the Pokémon Center, Metapod's eyelid is placed in the wrong position. * During the brief scene showing after their , the Meowth balloon's ears are cream-colored like its face, instead of black. * In one scene, one of the video screens on the control panel of Team Rocket's balloon disappears. * When Team Rocket is blasted off, and disappear. This error also happens in The Light of Floccesy Ranch!. File:BW130 error 2.png|Ash's eyes error File:BW130 error 3.png|Meowth balloon error File:BW130 error 4.png|Control panel error File:BW130 error 5.png|Pikachu's cheek and Metapod's eyelid errors Dub edits In other languages |nl= |it= |fi= |el= |es_eu= |ko= |pl= |sv= |ru= |pt_br= |no= |th= }} 130 Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Fumihiro Yoshimura Category:Episodes by one-time directors Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors Category:Episodes in which an alternately colored Pokémon appears de:Auf den letzten Drücker! (Staffel 16) es:EP792 fr:BW130 ja:BW編第130話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第130集